Life as We Know It
by Morgy-swan
Summary: AU based on the movie Life as We Know It.


_AU, because tired of nanowrimo and i loved this movie, there's something about it that i really enjoyed (even though I've pledged away from romantic comedies.) I'm a Long-time Destiel lurker starting out with an AU, Good plan? Good plan._

_This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own._  
><em>There's horrible grammar ahead, 'scuse me.<em>

**P.S. Life as We Know It and the characters from Supernatural do not belong to me.**

*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Castiel is preparing himself in his living room, standing in front of a lave mirror, pulling on the lapels of his suit. He'd been sitting in his reading chair with a drab to horrible book in hand, waiting for his date to arrive, his late date

When he'd officially arrived he was a whole hour late.

Castiel hoped he was at least charming, or maybe attractive, he had to make up for his late-ness somehow. And, upon opening the door, Castiel was a little surprised if a little put off, the man was gorgeous, all long eye-lashes and strong posture, but he looked like he'd just walked in from an all-night rodeo. His eyes were puffy and swollen, his lips just a little bruised, his short hair a mess and he smelled strongly of beer. Castiel was damn near about to slam the door and continue being a bookworm recluse until the man in front of him smiled, all flashy, pearly whites on show.

The man held his hand out; Castiel faltered for a moment but returned the gesture, gripping the man's hand firmly.

"Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Collins."

Dean is caught staring into Castiel's eyes for a moment, an awkward pause.

Castiel finally speaks up, clearing his throat heavily, "we should really… get goi-"

Dean shakes his head slightly, "Yes, of course, and where did I leave my manners?" Dean smiles and turns around.

"About an hour ago" Castiel mutters under his breath, Dean turned to look at him.

"Pardon,"

"Oh nothing, it's nothing." Castiel frowns when Dean turns, the good looks was one thing but having to deal with a player? Screw that.

*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

When they're outside Castiel is mildly disappointed when he sees the vintage car, he'd expected this man to be more of a savvy car fan, all shiny black metallic and slick shape.

Nope.

He gets this dingy black car, the paint in fine, sure, but it look just about ready to explode at any sharp turn or hard bump. So he does what anyone would do, he speaks up, and voices how much he doesn't like the car.

"But, she's my baby," Dean looks over at Castiel, mouth agape as if he's surprised that he doesn't like the car.

"I'm not getting into 'your baby', it's dingy and it looks dangerous" Castiel says to Dean, looking annoyed, "we can take my car."

Castiel gestures towards his car, eyes wide and expectant as he looks toward it, the car that looked more like a cardboard box.

The Nissan Cube, Dean hated that car, only someone square and uptight could ride around in that with no problem.

Castiel walks around the car, sliding into the driver's seat lithely, Dean follows suit, the seats were sort of comfortable and maybe the car was nice and spacious, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Dean's phone began to ring.

Castiel looks at him expectantly, Cherry Pie blasting from the phone's speakers; Dean looked down at his pockets.

"I don't need to answer that."

Castiel nodded his head and tried to start idle conversation as the ringtone continued to blare out, too loud.

"I, um, I heard Sam and Ruby were getting married,"

"Yeah, it's nice…"

There was an awkward silence as the music continued to play, Dean fiddling with a loose string on his leather jacket, Castiel gripping the steering wheel.

"Maybe you should answer that." Castiel let go of the steering wheel in favour of looking at Dean.

Dean pulled the phone out of his pocket and lifted it to his ear.

"Hey, hey…" Dean's voice was quiet, concentrating on saying the right thing, Castiel's seen this before.

"Yeah, yeah i can pick you up," Dean turns to look calmly at Castiel for a moment, "Yeah, I could stay." Castiel sighs and fingers the keys in his hands.

"Um, yeah…" Dean scrambles for a moment, the pause feels like an hour "yeah, see you later… Mom."

"Oh, nice save!" Castiel looks out the window, gritting his teeth.

"She's kind of si-"

"And didn't you just say you would pick her up, if she's so sick how could she go outside, it's cold out there."

"Well, maybe to…" Castiel was going to let him speak; Dean came up with absolutely nothing.

Castiel scoffs heavily before glaring at Dean, "go then, its fine, i really don't have the patience for assholes like you."

Dean makes to leave the car.

"Are you kidding me," Castiel grabs deans by the shoulder of his leather jacket, yanking him back into the car, "are you kidding me?"

Dean looks at him confused for a moment, "Um, you did just tell me to leave."

Dean looks at the man like he's crazy, then leaves.

Castiel rolls his eyes and hops out of the car behind the man, so much for getting out for once, he'd rather read a book than be a one night stand though, thank you very much.

Castiel brushes (aggressively) by Dean's arm; the beige trench coat almost swallowing Castiel's small frame.

"Good riddance," he huffs as he walks back into his house, the thought is echoed exactly by Dean.

_'Good riddance'_

_**It's a little OOC right now, but i'll fix that. **_


End file.
